The Flood
by Big Time Ships
Summary: The boys are heading to a small town in Mississippi for a benefit concert but just hours from the concert the levy to the river gives way, flooding everything in sight! Will they survive? Life and Death suspence.
1. Chapter 1

"Carlos come on! We're going to be late!" Logan yelled.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! I just got to..." Carlos yelled.

"Just grab them and get over here! We're going to be late!" Kendal yelled.

Carlos quickly grabbed his things from off of the chair in the airport and ran over to the others.

"Sorry!" Carlos said.

"Just come on! We got twenty minutes to get to the plane and we haven't even gotten through security!" Kendal said.

"Where are we going anyway?" Carlos asked.

"Did you listen to Gustavo at all! We are heading to a small town in Mississippi for a benefit concert!" Logan snapped.

"What's the benefit for?" Carlos asked.

"There town was wiped out by a flood last year. The concert is going to help pay for the rebuilding of there town." James said

"Ok, stop with the questions and let's get through security." Kendal said.

The boys all nodded and they headed through security. Security took no more then ten minutes to get through.

"Ok… Gate twenty-three. Where's that?" Kendal asked.

"Look there's a map on the wall!" Carlos said.

The boys walked over to read it.

"Its west… So go left down there." Logan said.

"There it is!" Carlos said.

The boys made it to the gate just as it was about to close. The lady took there tickets and said to follow her. They walked down the hallway to the plane. 

"Ok, here you are boys, first class." The lady said.

Carlos leaned over next to Logan and asked "Did you know these were first class tickets?"

"Ummm… No… I thought they were just regular seats…" Logan said.

"Why would Gustavo get us First Class tickets? He never gets us good seats…" Carlos said

"Maybe Kelly talked him into it…" Logan said

"Maybe…" Carlos said

"Guys shush! We've got a six hour flight! And I'm tired." James said.

After about thirty minutes of flying the boys were asleep. They had gotten to the Airport at four this morning.

Logan was startled awake by someone shaking him.

"Sorry to wake you sir, but we are getting complaints about him snoring." The flight attendant said.

"Ugh, Carlos wake up!" Logan said shaking Carlos.

"Purple People Eaters!" Carlos screamed.

"Gud God Carlos! You scared the crap out of me!" Logan said.

"Yea, Ditto!" Carlos said chuckling.

"Wait? Purple People Eaters…? What were you dreaming about?" Logan asked.

"I wish I could remember… Ahh, I've got a killer headache…" Carlos said.

"Yea, probably from snoring… You woke everyone up with it… Well except for us because were used to it." Logan said.

"Yea, what is James doing?" Carlos said rubbing his head.

"I think he's sleeping… "Logan said.

"But he's got his face smashed against the window… "Carlos said.

"He must be sleeping hard… Ha-ha look at Kendal he's got his head smashed against the arm rest. I'm going to wake him up." Logan said.

Logan reached over to wake Kendal up. When Logan shook him he jumped out of his skin and shouted "Emergency exits are on the right!"

"What's with you guys are the screaming!" Logan said chuckling.

"What do you mean?" Kendal said.

Kendal sat up and had an impression from the arm rest across him face. Carlos looked over and burst into laughter.

"Oh my god! Look at your face!" Carlos said.

Kendal pulled out his iPod and clicked on his Mirror App.

"Wow! I must have been really out!" Kendal said.

"Yea, Wake James up please." Logan said looking down at his watch "We've only got an hour before we land."

"James wake up!" Kendal said shaking him awake.

Unlike the others, James just sat up and yawned.

"Hmmm… I was hoping he would have yelled something too." Logan said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Never mind." Logan said.

"Woah! Look at that river!" Carlos said looking out the window.

"Yep! That's the Mississippi River. It's a very large river." Logan said putting it into terms that Carlos could understand.

"Awesome!" Carlos said.

"Hello everyone! This is your Pilot, Tom. We will be landing shortly. Please buckle up. We have some heavy rain so please be ready for some turbulence." The pilot said over the intercom.

"Ugh! I hate turbulence!" Kendal stated.

"Well… No one really ever likes it. But did you know that turbulence has never caused a plane to crash." Logan said.

"Really?" Carlos asked.

"Yea, Turbulence has never caused a plane crash." Logan said.

"Well that makes me feel a little better." Kendal said.

"It will be fine. Just sit back and enjoy the planes descend." James said.

The boys sat back and waited for the plane to land. Once they were at the small airport, they were greeted with Freight Train holding a sign with there names on it. The second they were spotted by fans Freight Train ran over grabbing them and pushing them into the limo. Fans were pounding on the windows and trying to open the doors.

"Wow! I've never seen them like this!"Kendal said.

"We must be getting more popular!" Carlos said chuckling.

"How long until we get to the place?" James asked.

"Three hours, just sit back and enjoy the ride." Freight Train said.

"Ugh! That's almost as long plane ride." Logan said sarcastically.

"Logan! Be quiet and enjoy the ride!" Carlos said smirking.

Before Logan could hit Carlos, Kendal jumped up and sat between them.

"Not cool." Logan said under his breathe.

"What was that?" Kendal said.

"Nothing." Logan said.

"That's what I thought. Now shush and just enjoy the ride." Kendal said.

Kendal could be Freight Train chuckling in the front seat. After there three hour car ride they pulled up to a building.

"City Hall?" Logan asked.

"Yes, the mayor would like to personally thank you for this and his daughter wants to meet you." Freight Train said chuckling.

"Wait? Where is Gustavo and Kelly?" James asked.

"They weren't able to come. Griffin has them doing paper work all week! So, you guys are my responsibility." Freight Train said.

All three of the boys gulped at the same time and get out of the limo. They were greeted at the front door by the secretary and were taken up stairs to the mayor's office.

"OH MY GOD! ITS BIG TIME RUSH! AHHHH! IT'S CARLOS!" A little girl screamed.

Before they could get into the office, his daughter went running out and latched onto Carlos.

"Nice… To meet you…" Carlos said hesitantly.

"Sorry about her. She's been waiting to meet you all week. She loves you guys and well… As you can see… Carlos you're her favorite." The mayor said.

Carlos went beet red and the mayor came over and pulled his daughter off of him.

"Id just like to thank you all so much for doing this. We have the stage all set up. Since, it's been raining for weeks; we had the stage set up with a roof. So you guys won't get wet. We have sold over 3,000 tickets for this! The concert will cover over twenty acres. Thank you so much for doing this." The mayor said.

"Your welcome!" Kendal said excitedly

"Oh one other thing… The concert will be broadcasted over thirteen channels. We will have phone lines open during the broadcast to take donations for the town. We currently need 2.5 million dollars to rebuild our high school." The mayor said.

"Oh wow, well hopefully we will be able to help you raise most of that money." Kendal said.

"Thank you; now please follow my secretary to the front desk. There, she will give you your housing arrangements and schedule." The mayor said smiling.

The boys nodded there heads and walked out. On the way to there hotel they couldn't take there eyes off the windows. There was wreckage everywhere. Houses torn in half. Trees on top of cars.

"I really hope we can help these people." Carlos said.

"Me too." James said.

"Freight Train? Can I call Gustavo?" Kendal asked.

"No cell service… You will have to wait till we find a phone." He replied.

"Darn, ok." Kendal said.

"Here we are boys!" Freight Train said stopping the limo.

"Jenny's Bed and Breakfast. Cute." Logan said.

The boys walked into the hotel and checked in. When the boys got to there room there was only two beds.

"Whelp, I'm going to sleep on the floor…" Kendal said.

"Ill sleep on the floor also." Carlos said.

"Well that was easy…" James said sarcastically.

When they got settled Carlos went over and turned on the T.V.

"The rain isn't going to stop any time soon. Some are worried that the levy could breach again… However city workers are saying that the levy is in good standing and should be fine." The news report said.

"That's not going to affect the concert… Is it?" Carlos asked.

Right as Carlos said that, the owner of the Bed and Breakfast walked in.

"Don't you worry boys. The levy is in the town over… It shouldn't bother us." She said.

"If you don't mind me asking… How did the town flood the first time?" Logan asked.

"The levy hadn't been repaired. So it breached. But don't worry; it has been fixed since then." She said.

The three boys had worried looks on there faces.

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be fine…" Kendal said.


	2. Chapter 2

_The roar of the thunder shook the very ground they lay on. The water poured out of the clouds as if God was dumping buckets of water onto them._ _The Levy sat peaceably, still, but vunerable to a breakage__. The flood alert played on the news in the mid of night but no one was awake to hear it. Storm drains were at there fill point. Suddenly, it happened. The water grew and grew until… it snapped. The poor concrete used to hold back the water was no match for Mother Nature's fury. The water poured out of the levy thousand gallons at a time. The water was on its way… _

The boys were all asleep. They had been asleep for about three hours now. Having lived in Minnesota, storms didn't bother them and they always slept through them. Carlos woke in the Middle of the night in a cold sweat. He could hear water… Almost like the faucet in the bathroom was on. He got up and walked into the bathroom… Only to find the faucet and everything else off.

"What the hell…" He said softly.

He stood in the middle of the room quietly listening. He walked closer to the sound. It was coming from the window. He turned the light on a screamed.

"Carlos! Stop screaming! What's wrong?" Logan yelled.

"God! You scared the crap out of me!" James yelled.

Kendal sat up quickly but didn't yell like the others. It was uncommon for Carlos to wake in the middle of the night.

"Carlos what's wrong?" Kendal asked.

Carlos lifted up his hand and pointed to the window. You could see the water seeping through the bottom of the window.

Suddenly, Freight Train came bursting into the room!

"Who's hurting you!" He yelled.

Carlos pointed to the window.

"Oh no, I was afraid of this… Boys get onto the bed. Pile the mattresses up, like a raft." He said.

Freight Train picked up the phone in the room and dialed Gustavo's number.

"Hey Gustavo, we have a problem. Send Griffin with his plane down here immediately." He said quickly.

"Hey, this is Kelly. What's wrong?" Kelly asked.

The line went dead… Freight train sat the phone down and turned to the boys who were piled on top of all the mattresses.

"Well…?" Kendal asked.

"Line went dead." He said.

Carlos went under the blankets.

"I'm ready to go back to L.A. now!" Carlos yelled from under the covers.

"Carlos get out from under there! It's not like I can snap my fingers and we would be back there!" Logan yelled.

"Well you can try!" Carlos yelled.

"Carlos knock it off." Kendal said chuckling.

The boys sat on the mattress for over an hour… The water slowly rose outside. They watched in horror as the water got higher and higher up on the storm window. They heard a snap which made them all sit up.

"That's not the window breaking is it?" Logan asked.

"It sounded more like a tr…" Kendal started

Right as he was about to say tree, a log the size of James came through the window. The room instantly filled with water. It was over four feet, about up to the third mattress. Carlos and Logan were screaming and clinging to each other.

"Wait! Stop screaming! Where's Freight Train!" Kendal yelled.

"Oh my god! The water swallowed him!" Carlos yelled.

"Wait! There he is! He's pinned under the water by the log!" Kendal yelled.

James suddenly dove into the water. Carlos and Logan gasped as he went under to move the log. James was under the water for about thirty seconds before Freight Train and him rose to the surface.

"Thanks" He said out of breathe.

"No problem." James said crawling back onto the mattress.

The water that they were seeing was the rain before the storm. A massive wave of water was on its way.

"Ok! Use the buddy system! If anything happens, Carlos and I will stick together! Logan and James, you two stay together!" Kendal said.

"Boys, don't worry about me! If anything happens, focus on staying alive and being carful. I will be fine on my own." Freight Train said.

The boys nodded. The water in the room was slowly rising. Suddenly, a rush of water went into the room. The force was so strong, that the wave ripped off the exterior wall to the room, carrying it out to the road. With the wall gone the boys were submerged underwater. Logan and James grabbed hands along with Kendal and Carlos.

Freight Train rose to the surface for a split second and yelled "Don't worry boys! Everything will be ok! I will find you!" and then he was carried out of the room by the wave and pulled out to the middle of nowhere.

Carlos was holding onto Kendal's hand and trying to not loose his grip from off of the door but his hand eventually gave out and they were sucked out of the room. James and Logan were clinging to the edge of the wall when the log suddenly shifted, slamming them into the wall and making them loose grip.

The night was pitch black. The boys were struggling to keep there heads above water. No matter what happened… They could not loose there buddy.


	3. Chapter 3

_Water, one of earth's most vital recourses. Water, one of the main things you need to survive._

_How could one of the things you need to survive, be so deadly. _

_How could this one vital resourse attack with such force…?_

_How…_

Carlos and Kendal had been in the freezing cold water for about five minutes. The water had carried them miles, miles and miles away from the hotel. The only thing that was going through Kendal's mind was not to let go of Carlos.

Carlos' and Kendal's lips were turning purple. They were on the verge of going into shock from hypothermia.

"Hello! Is anyone out there! Anyone at all!" The voice said in the distance.

Kendal was too weak to reply and Carlos' eyes were rolling back in his head. All of Kendal's energy was going into keeping Carlos and him above water. They were suddenly yanked out of the water and placed on something cold and hard.

"H-Help… C-C-Carlos…" Kendal said before he passed out.

Kendal awoke to a bright light.

"W-Where am I?" He asked.

"Ah! The sleepy head is awake! Right now? We are in the middle of no where." She said

"W-Who are you? A-And am I naked under the blankets." He asked

"I'm Jenny, you were going into hypothermia. I had to remove your wet clothes and wrap you in blankets to get you warm. Don't worry, I kept my eyes closed." She said.

"Where did you get the blankets and how did you know to do that?" He asked.

"Look around… We are in an abandon shelter in the woods and by the way… Don't step outside because we are in a tree and you will fall but also because there is about eight feet of water outside. This shelter has a lot of things in it. I got in it after I saw the warning last night. Oh, I knew how to do that because I'm a Venture Scout and before you ask me another pointless question… Yes I hauled the both of you up here… I'm currently the top weight bencher at my high school." She said.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"What is it with you? Twenty questions! And I'm 18 and I know you're 20 and Carlos is 21." She said.

"How did you know that?" He asked.

"Another pointless question." She said "You're Kendal and Carlos from Big Time Rush! You were supposed to do a concert for our town today but I think it's been cancelled due to bad weather." She said

Kendal sat up and chuckled at the joke.

"Wow, you are one tough cookie! Umm where is Carlos?" He asked

"Why thank you and Carlos is over there. I can tell you care a lot about him." She said.

"How?" He asked.

"Because when you passed out from exhaustion, you told me to help him first. By the way, I didn't take your advice. I helped both of you simultaneously."

Kendal face went red when he remembered she has undressed him but he didn't really care. She saved his life. Kendal squirmed over to the other side of the shelter and tried shaking Carlos.

"Kendal, don't shake him. Just leave him. He will wake up eventually." She said.

"Yeah, stop shaking me and why am I naked?" Carlos mumbled.

"Ha-ha, long story. This is Jenny; she's the one that saved us." Kendal said.

"Then I guess I owe you my life." Carlos said sitting up.

"Carlos… Pull the blanket back up… and you owe me nothing." She said smiling.

"Oh my god! Sorry!" Carlos said blushing.

"Where are our clothes?" Kendal asked.

"Well there still somewhat damp but mostly dry. I've had them hanging up for about eight hours now." She said.

"Wow, we were out that long?" Carlos asked.

"Yea, after I saved you two, I was exhausted. So, I hung them up and fell asleep. I woke up about thirty minutes before you did Kendal." She said.

"Where is your house?" Carlos asked.

"Under eight feet of water…" She said.

"Wait? Where are your parents?" Kendal asked

"Well, that's a long story so Ill just cut to the chase. I'm an emancipated minor." She said.

"Ok, last question." Kendal said

"Finally!" She said sarcastically

"Where are we? Like, city wise…" Kendal asked

"We are about thirty miles out of the actual town. It could be days before help comes and as you two probably found out… We have no cell service in our town." She said.

Carlos looked at Kendal and said "I'm kind of more worried about Freight Train then I am Logan and James. I know they wouldn't get separated but Freight Train doesn't have a buddy and he weights three times as much as me."

"Don't worry Carlos. He will be fine. He knows what to do." Kendal said.

"Do you think Kelly sent griffin and his jet?" Carlos asked

"I hope." Kendal said.

"You two sure do like asking questions." Jenny said.

"Hey Jenny? You said we were in an abandon shelter in the woods… But you said your house in just over there under that water." Kendal said.

"Yea, my house is over there. This shelter is on the land that was next to my house. I've never actually been up here before last night. I was surprised to find all this up here." She said.

"Oh ok."

"Wait, I thought you said you weren't going to ask anymore questions!" Jenny said.

"I guess that one just slipped out." Kendal said smiling.

"Kendal, I always liked your smile. Are you guy's hungry?" She asked.

"Starving!" Carlos said.

"Here, I brought these with me last night! Have a granola bar." She said handing them the bars.

"Jenny, have you seen anyone else going by in a boat or floating by?" Carlos asked stuffing the granola bar into his mouth.

"Not a soul…" Jenny said.


	4. Chapter 4

Carlos and Kendal had been up in the tree house for about a day with Jenny. The water below them was so deep that it could easily take there lives with it. The water was black with sewage and debris floating in it. To put it simple. It was hazard water. The smell from it was strong and reeked of ammonia. Carlos was startled awake from a cracking sound.

"What was that?" He sat up yelling.

"What Carlos?" Kendal said sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Did you hear that creek?" Carlos asked.

"No… What did it sound like?"

"It sounded like… Like something breaking…"

"What going on?" Jenny asked sitting up.

"I heard a creek." Carlos said

"Like a…" Jenny said.

Before Jenny could finish her sentence the floor of the tree house gave out. Shark pieces of wood and metal were created as the floor gave out. A sharpened nail that had broken off went into Carlos arm almost piercing through it. The side of Kendal's face was brutally scrapped by a piece of wood as he went down. Jenny was hanging onto the edge of the tree house but lost grip and plunged with Kendal and Carlos to the blackened water below. Jennie's leg got caught on her way down, on the floor board and brutally snapped. No one was around for miles to hear it but there blood curtailing screams could be heard for miles through out the woods.

Kendal quickly grabbed onto Jenny, who had passed out from pain and Carlos grabbed onto Kendal. They were whisper away by the devilish waters into darkness. The sun was just peaking out from the mountain. The gentle glow from the sun gave an unwelcoming feel to the woods. It was just light enough to see the shadows of things but just dark enough to not be able to see were you were going.

As the sun was coming up more, Kendal was able to make out the shape of a boat in the distance. Kendal quickly looked at Carlos and pointed out the direction. The two were shifting there legs and arms to maneuver themselves to the boat. Kendal was trying to work with Carlos to get to the boat while holding Jenny above the water. When they finally got to the boat, Carlos jumped in and held out his one good arm to help Kendal up. The two then pulled jenny into the boat and sat her on the floor.

Tears were streaming down his face. The nail that had gone into his arm was ripped out by the water just about as fast as it had been forcefully shoved in. Kendal looked up at Carlos and tore off a piece of his shirt. Kendal wrapped it around Carlos' arm to stop the bleeping. There was nothing Carlos could do about Kendal's face. It was just like road rash and could only be wrapped up with bandages.

The two looked over at Jenny. Her face was dirty and her clothes had been torn and her leg was bent.

"What can we do for her?" Carlos asked.

"She still breathing, so for now, we just have to wait to see if she wakes up." Kendal said.

Carlos sat down in the boat, put his head into his knees and sobbed.

James and Logan had been floating on a piece of wood for about a day now. The two were sun burn and dehydrated. The flood waters had taken them further then Kendal and Carlos.

"Logan! Look up!"

"What?"

"Look Logan! A helicopter!" James yelled.

The two boys got up onto there knees, waving there arms and screaming to try to flag down the helicopter. The helicopter pilot saw them and slowly lowered the helicopter closer to the water. A naval reservist then jumped out of the helicopter, with a wire hooked to him. He landed into the water, knocking the boys off of the wood and into the water. The man swam over to them and hooked them up to it. They were then lifted up to the helicopter and buckled in.

The helicopter went miles and miles before landing on a Naval Base. James and Logan looked out the window the entire flight to the base. They hadn't of realized how far they had drifted from civilization.

Once at the base they were escorted to an on site hospital. The boys were told that they were dehydrated and were hooked to I.v's. As the doctor was checking out Logan, Logan asked him "Can I please talk to who is in charge here? Not for the hospital but for the rescues."

The doctor shook his head and quickly left the room. After a few minutes of impatiently waiting, a lady entered the room.

"Hello, I'm General Chris. I was told you needed to speak to me." She said.

"Hello General, I'm..."

Before he could finish she answered his question.

"I know who you are. You are Logan from Big Time Rush. And James is in the other room. A man named Griffin just took off in his jet. He offered our base a $400,000 reward for the safe return of you boys and Freight Train. We have been working none stop to find your friends but there are many other people who are in need of help also." She said.

Logan looked up at her "Griffin actually did that?" He asked.

"Yes sir, he really cares about you guys."

"No, he cares about money and publicity." Logan said.

"Trust me, the way he offered it. He does care about you guys." She said

Logan lifted his head to meet her eyes "Thank you." He said.

"No problem, now if you need anything just ask. James is not talking at the moment." She said.

"He does that when he's nervous. Just leave him and he will clam down and slowly start to talk." Logan said smirking.

"Good to know. I've got to go now. Bye." She said

"Bye."

Logan fell back into his bed with a baffled look on his face. He couldn't believe that Griffin actually cared about them…


	5. Chapter 5

They had been sitting in the boat for a few hours now. The sun was high in the sky and it was getting hot. They just lay there, in the boat, not talking. They were just starring up at the trees. They felt like giving up. Just stop trying… What was the point of trying…? They knew they were going to die out here. They had no fresh water, no food and no shelter.

"Kendal?"

"Yea Carlos?"

"Do you think Jenny likes me?"

"Id says so. Why? Do you like her?"

"Yea, kind of."

"I bet she likes you just as much." Kendal said smiling.

"I wish she would wake up." Carlos said.

"Me too."

"Kendal?"

"Yes, Carlos?"

"Do you think they are looking for us?"

"I don't know, probably… We are in the middle of no…" Carlos cut him off.

"In the middle of nowhere… they will probably never find us."

"Carlos don't think like that…"

Carlos sat up. "Why not! Let's just face it… Were going to die out here."

"Carlos stop or Ill twist your arm!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh yea!" Kendal said grabbing Carlos hurt arm and twisting it.

Carlos let out a blood curtailing cry and then started sobbing.

"I told you I was going to do it. Now stop being negative!" Kendal yelled.

Carlos lifted his good arm and slapped the slide of Kendal face were the board had scraped it. Kendal let out a cry and then fell down into the boat crying.

"Would you two knock your shit off!" Jenny yelled sitting up.

"JENNY!" Carlos screamed still crying.

"CARLOS! KENDAL! Knock it off!" Jenny said.

The two looked at her still in tears from there fight.

"Where are we?"

"In the middle of scenic nowhere.." Kendal said.

Jenny just chuckled.

"Did you two notice those two boards? You can use them as paddles."

"Jenny, every time you open your mouth you make me feel more retarded." Kendal said

Jenny just smiled at him and reached into the water to pull out the two boards.

"Here! Paddle!" Jenny said throwing the board at Kendal.

"What about me?" Carlos asked.

"You're kidding right? Have you seen your arm? It looks mangled. You can't paddle with just one arm." Jenny said.

"Oh… Well what can I do?" Carlos asked.

"Sit there and be quiet." Jenny said smirking.

Carlos, obviously not happy with the saying, slumped back in the boat.

"Kendal, look up." Jenny said.

"Look up at what?"

"The sun! See how it's directly above us? Well almost above us?"

"Yea…"

"That means it's about 11:30, so watch the sun. As it moves we will be able to tell aprox. The time of day."

"Whoa!" Carlos said

" Jenny, you are too smart for your own good." Kendal said

"I know, now paddle!"

"Jenny? Is it true that you can eat bark? Because I'm starving…" Carlos said.

"No, you can't eat bark Carlos… Unless you want splinters in your tongue."

Carlos slumped back down and said "Ill just stick to starving."

"Good choice." Jenny said

After that, they were silent for a few hours. They just paddled along, listening to the sounds of the birds and the rushing of the water.

"Wait a minute…." Jenny said then stopped paddling.

"What?" Carlos and Kendal said.

"Doesn't that shack look familiar!" Jenny said.

"Ahhh! What the hell! Were going in circles!" Kendal yelled.

Jenny let out a huge scream. It was so load that all the birds went flying out of the tree.

"Good God jenny! You trying to blow my ear drums out!" Carlos said.

"Maybe." Jenny said with that smirk on her face.

"Ok let's see. If we are heading in circles that means that we took the wrong way when we came to were the river forked."

"That's got to be like two miles up the river!" Kendal said.

"Just turn the boat around and let the current take us back. Just maneuver the paddles to steer us back there!" Carlos said.

"That's… Actually a good idea, Carlos."Jenny said.

"Thanks."

"So if we let the river take us there… That should take like three hours. Then take the other fork in the river. By then it will be dark.. Since we won't be able to see… We will have to just let the river carry us there over night." Jenny said.

"Yay…" Kendal said sarcastically.

"Hey! I'm not happy about this either! But were going to have to do it." Jenny said falling back in the boat into Carlos lap.

"Well, hi there." Carlos said.

"Don't get any ideas!"

Carlos' face went beat red and Kendal just laughed.

Within a few hours they got to the fork in the river. They got onto it and then laid down in the boat. They were in the hands of god now. Hopefully, he will guide them back to town.

Carlos suddenly sat up, pushing jenny off of him.

"Wait… if the water is flowing from the town… Aren't we going farther from it." Carlos said.

"Oh crap!" Jenny said sitting up.

"Jenny… Aren't we on an actual river now?" Kendal said sitting up looking around.

There wasn't anymore houses. It was all trees and sandy banks.

"Oh my god! We on the river! We are being pulled farther from town!" Jenny said.

"JENNY!" They yelled.

"Well I didn't know! I'm not a freaking GPS!"

"Shes right. It not her fault." Carlos said

"Is there another town down the river?" Kendal asked.

"Yea…" Jenny said.

"Great! How far is it?" Kendal asked.

"A hundred and fifty miles…" Jenny said

The two fell back onto the floor of the boat.

"Well theres nothing we can do now." Carlos said.

"Sorry." Jenny said laying back down in-between them.

After about an hour, Kendal was asleep. Carlos and Jenny just laid there looking up at the stars. Jennie's arms were around Carlos.

"Jenny?" Carlos whispered.

"Yes Carlos?"

"Do you believe in fate?"

"Yea… But I'm really hoping it's not our fate to die out here."

"Not helping Jenny."

"Sorry."

"I meant like… How fate brought us together."

Jenny sat up and looked at Carlos.

"You like me? But you're like a star… You could have anyone…"

Carlos just chuckled. "It doesn't work that way. All the girls out there are like crazed fans, but you're like…"

"I'm like what?"

"You're normal. You remind me of the girls back in Minnesota."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Ha-ha, yes a very good thing."

Jenny just smiled and laid back down next to Carlos.

"You think we will ever get back home?" Jenny asked.

"Of course we will… We just have to…"


	6. Chapter 6

The night was silent. Jenna was asleep on top of Carlos and Carlos was asleep on top of Kendal. All of the sudden they were woken up by the boat stopping.

"What was that?" Carlos said.

"I think we hit land!" Kendal yelled.

The three jumped out of the boat only to be knee deep in mud.

"EWWWWWWWWW!" Jenna screamed.

"Oh gross!" Kendal yelled.

"You two are such wimps! Come on follow me." Carlos said.

"Where are we going?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know, but I'm tired of being in that boat and I got a feeling if we go that way… We could find people." Carlos said.

"Remember last time we went with your senses? We ended up falling off a cliff into water!" Kendal said.

"This is different. Just follow me."

Jenna and Kendal looked at each other and shrugged. What could go wrong? It's not like there going to get any more lost then they already were.

They started walking. The mud was up to there ankles.

"I really hope we hit land soon…" Jenna said.

"We are ON land, Jenna…" Kendal said.

"No shit Sherlock!" Jenna yelled.

"She means out of the mud Kendal." Carlos said.

"Oh ok… Hopefully soon…"

"Maybe… depending on where we are… We could hit land soon or just walk into more." Jenna said.

"I really don't like this state." Carlos said.

"Yea, I'm starting to not like it either." Jenna said smirking.

"My feet hurt!" Kendal said.

"Want me to carry you?" Jenna asked.

"Really?"

"No, now stop whining." Jenna said while Carlos laughed.

"Want to play the random game?" Carlos asked.

"NO!" Kendal yelled.

"Oh come on!" Carlos begged.

"Why not?" Jenna asked.

"Just no. We are not playing that Carlos!" Kendal said.

"I spy something…"

"NO CARLOS!" Jenna and Kendal yelled.

"WHY NOT!" Carlos yelled.

"Because its dark out and all you can see are us and stars." Jenna said.

"But…"

"No." Kendal said.

"Fine…"

After about ten minutes of silence, Carlos finally broke it.

"_Stuck, Stuck but were never giving up, up_."

"Carlos, out of all songs… You pick that one." Kendal said.

"I think it fits the situation."

"Yea… But it's a love song…" Jenna said.

"Just sing!" Carlos snapped.

They sang for thirty minutes before getting tired.

"Wait… Jenna? Where is Kendal?"

"Oh, I didn't even notice he was missing. I was to into singing with you."

"Kendal! This isn't funny!" Carlos yelled

"Kendal! This better not be some sick joke! I will punch you so hard!" Jenna yelled.

"Where the hell is he!"

"C-C-Carlos!" Kendal cried from about thirty feet away

"Kendal! Where are you?" Carlos yelled.

"I think… I found an A-A-Alligator…"

Jenna and Carlos looked at each other in horror.

"A-Alligator…" Carlos said.

"Ok, Ummm. This happens all the time… I know how to fix it…"

"Happens all the time! Are you kidding me Jenna?"

"Just! Shush! Ok… Kendal whistle slowly and softy so we can find you."

Kendal's whistles lead them right to him. There he was… Cornered by an alligator.

"Ok, Carlos… On three you jump onto the alligator and then I'm going to jump onto you. Then Kendal's going to run behind us and then we're going to jump off really fast." Jenna whispered

"I'm not doing that! That thing is huge!" Carlos whispered

"That's what she said…" Kendal said

"Kendal! Do you really think you're in the position to be pissing me off right now?" Carlos said

"Just shush! Ok Carlos ready? On three."

"One… Two… Three!"

Carlos jumped onto the back of the alligator, pressing down then its head forcing it into the mud. Jenna jumped onto Carlos putting more pressure on the alligator. The alligator thrashed around. Carlos was crying from the pain of his arm but was trying not to scream. As they were pinning down the Alligator, Carlos tried cracking a joke to get everyone's mind off of it.

"If only this was the other way around… You know me on top of you."

"Hey, Carlos… Remind me after we get done with this to slap you!"

Kendal ran from the alligator when they had it pinned down.

"Ok! Ready! I'm going to get off in three then you jump off two seconds after."Jenna said.

"Ok… I'm ready."

"One… Two… Three!"

Two seconds later Carlos jumped off but the Alligator didn't move.

"Dude! You guys drowned it in the mud!" Kendal said.

"I didn't know you could drown a gator…"Jenna said.

"Well… Apparently you can." Carlos said whipping the tears from his eyes.

"Oh yea that reminds me." Jenna said as she smacked Carlos.

"Ha-ha… Why did you slap him?" Kendal asked.

"Nothing… He was just being a smartass." Jenna said.

"Yea… Smartass… Let's go with that." Carlos said rubbing the side of him face.

Kendal burst out laughing and the three continued walking.

"You know… Besides my arm hurting beyond belief. This is kind of fun." Carlos said.

"If it wasn't for Jenna… We would be dead." Kendal said nudging Jenna.

"Hey look! The suns coming up!" Jenna said.

"Finally! Can we sit please?" Kendal asked.

"Sure." Carlos said

They sat there in the mud on that prairie… Just watching the sun come up. Kendal and Carlos had there heads rested on Jenna's shoulders.

"Minus the mud and cold water and this is a nice moment." Carlos said.

"See… Still being a smartass." Jenna said.

"And that just killed it…" Kendal said.

Jenna and Carlos chuckled. They still had a long way to go. What they couldn't figure out, is why no one had found them yet.


	7. Chapter 7 The End

The three fell asleep right there in the mud after the sun came up.

"Uh, my neck hurts." Carlos said sitting up.

"How long were we out?" Kendal asked.

"By the position of the sun… Id say three hours…" Jenna said.

"Oh my god… Look at Carlos." Kendal said.

"That's lovely Carlos…" Jenna said.

"What?" Carlos asked.

Carlos had fallen asleep with his hand over his eyes. His face had tanned while he was asleep and left the imprint of his hand on his face.

"Ugh… This just keeps getting worse!" Carlos said.

"Do you hear that humming noise?" Jenna asked.

"What! Where's the bee! I'm allergic!" Kendal yelled standing up and swatting the air.

"Shut up! It's not a bee… Almost like… A helicopter…" Carlos said.

Suddenly this naval helicopter was flying over them. The helicopter was hovering over them and Logan was standing at the door.

"Go! Go! GO!" The pilot yelled.

Logan jumped out of the helicopter with a rope attached to him. He landed right in front of them.

"Logan? What…?" Carlos started.

"You didn't honestly think that we wouldn't find you, did you? James is in the helicopter also! Remember that camp I went to when I was 13? It wasn't a camp... My parents sent me to military school! Now… Ill explain more later! Grab on!" Logan yelled over the hum of the Helicopter.

Jenna and Kendal grabbed on. Kendal grabbed Carlos and they were pulled up into the helicopter. Once in the helicopter they were buckled up and given water.

"Thank god we finally found you!" James said.

"Yea... No kidding." Kendal said.

"Oh my god! Carlos your arm! Can you even move it?" Logan asked.

"Well… I can move it enough to flip Gustavo off."

"Why?" James asked.

"For talking us into coming here!"

"Hey! You met me!" Jenna said putting her head on his shoulder.

James and Logan looked at each other.

"These two have been flirting with each other the whole time!" Kendal said.

"HAVE NOT!" Carlos and Jenna yelled.

"See! God, just kiss her already!" Kendal yelled.

Carlos' face went beat red. Jenna turned his face to hers and kissed him. A complete silence went through the helicopter. Within seconds Jenna and Carlos fell into a passionate kiss. Kendal, Logan and James all had the urge to turn away but they couldn't. Carlos and Jenna came out of the kiss, looked at each other and then quickly turned away as if nothing happened.

"Wow" Carlos thought to himself

"Damn…" Jenna thought to herself.

The rest of the flight was filled with an awkward silence. The hum from the helicopter was all that they heard. Jenna wouldn't look at any of them the rest of the flight. Carlos thought she was mad… But she was actually looking out the window smiling… She couldn't stop smiling.

When the helicopter landed at the hospital, which was miles from the town, they were all put onto stretchers and taken to separate rooms.

Carlos was immediately taken into x-raying. He was then taken to his room and put onto a bed.

"Hello Carlos, I'm Dr. Reynolds. Let's look at your x-rays shall we." He said

Carlos shook his head and the doctor put the pictures up.

"Well… Your arm is certainly mangled… Something sha…"

"A nail…" Carlos said.

"I see… Well this sharp nail literally tore your arm apart. I can't believe you got the bleeding to stop and that you can move it."

"Yea…"

"Ok, we are going to have to take you immediately into surgery… Here blow up this balloon…"

Within three puffs of the balloon, Carlos was out and off to surgery he went.

Kendal was taken to a room where he sat for about twenty five minutes.

"Hello Kendal, I'm nurse Nancy."

"Where's the doctor…?"

"You don't need one… Your injuries aren't that bad."

"Oh ok… Now my face?"

"I'm going to clean it up and wrap it in gauss. I am going to prescribe some medicated ointment that you MUST put on everyday to prevent scaring!" She said.

"Ok… Please b-be… OUCH! That stings!" Kendal screamed.

Jenna was put into a room and treated for sever dehydration.

"Where's Carlos?" Jenna asked the nurse.

"He is in surgery." She said

"Is he going to be ok?"

"Oh, most certainly."

"Can I ask you a question?"

The nurse walked over and sat on the bed with her "You like him don't you?"

"Yea, a lot... Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Well Hun, love works in mysterious ways. It likes to be sneaky!"

"Yea, no kidding." She said falling back in the bed

"You kissed him!" The nurse almost yelled.

"What? How did you know?" Jenna said sitting up.

"I can see it in your eyes. You're glowing."

"Wow, I am such a nerd!" Jenna said falling back down into the bed.

"Nah… Your just love stuck! Now stop talking and get some rest."

Jenna nodded and closed her eyes… Only to think about Carlos.

**Three days later… At there welcome back party…**

"Quiet please! Quiet please!" Kendal announced.

"Id like to thank everyone for coming tonight! It's been a very hard four weeks and we appreciate this! Id like to think the U.S. Navy for finding our dear friend Freight Train and returning him in mint condition" Kendal said raising his glass to Freight Train.

"Id like to thank all of you for not giving up on us! And most importantly Thank You Mr. Griffin for caring." Kendal said smiling.

"James and I would like to thanks the U.S. Navy for letting us be a part of the daring rescue and making the safe return of our dear friends there number one priority." Logan said raising his glass.

"I have a few words…" Gustavo said standing up "I'm so proud of you dogs for going to that town to do that concert even thought it turned out like this. Dogs, you have never let me down… And remember if you ever do… I will kill you!"

Kelly rolled her eyes and stood to say "We are glad to have you boys back!"

Everyone raised there glasses and drank the champagne.

"I have something to say!" Carlos said stand up.

Carlos turned to Jenna and got down on one knee.

"Jenna, When I first layed eyes on you, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and that I wanted to spend my life with you. I know we have only known each other for a while but it feels like a life time. Jenna, you saved my life, and now I owe you mine. Jenna, Will you marry me?"

Jenna's eyes were tearing up and she shook her head yes.

"Yes?" Carlos asked.

Jenna wrapped around Carlos and kissed him. Everyone at the party cheered.

James, Kendal and Logan were in the back of the crowd.

"Who would have thought that Carlos would be the first one to get married?" Logan said.

"I can't believe she said yes!" James said.

"I believe it… Those two are meant for each other." Kendal said

The three picked up there glasses, tapped them together and slurpped them down.

_After all that went wrong… Something great came out of it. Carlos and Jenna are currently living together in LA in a condo by Roque records and the wedding is planned for August. Kendal proposed to Jo and are planning on getting married next year. Logan now goes to the local Naval Base every week to assist in training… James hasn't changed one bit! And Freight Train was promoted to head scurity guard._

_In every story… There is tragedy… There is love… But most of all… There is friendship._


End file.
